1. Three Stars Born Into Darkness
Prologue It began twenty years ago, in the year 2034, the month of February. The United States of America elected a more militaristic and blood-thirsty President. With his sheer mental prowess and ruthlessness, the newly elected president manipulated the American system until, two years into his term, he was finally able to establish a monarchy in the nation that had for centuries been a free Republic. It soon became clear to the nations of the world, that this new President wasn't just content with America's current borders. And they were right. Shortly after his take over of the country, the President launched a full scale invasion of both Mexico and Canada. The war was over within weeks, and the two once sovereign nations were absorbed into the new American Empire. The brutality of these acts ignited discussions within the United Nations about how best to deal with the increased threat of the Empire, and the now-Emperor that ruled it. The United Nations mustered an army together to fight against the injustices of the Empire and its ruler, but even with this, there were nations that feared the Empire's power, and so sided with it, becoming part of the Empire itself. Thus began World War III, the largest military engagement since the last World War. But, unbeknownst to the mortal Humans, a much more sinister plot was in motion. Fighting on the same planet as the Humans of Earth, the Tenshi and the Akuma continued their ancient war for the souls of men, away from Human sight. The Akuma had finally gained an advantage in the battle, using their abilities to possess Humans to gain control over powerful figures in the world's governments and armies, hoping to cause the Human race to self-destruct itself in this third World War. The Tenshi, in desperate need of a plan, enlisted the help of the White Priests; a group of humans with supernatural powers, to fight back against the Akuma. Both wars continue raging, but the real story is just about to begin... Sunlight Dawning Introduction of Raian RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!!!!! Raian Getsueikirite shot up in bed at the sound of his alarm clock. Grabbing his phone swiftly, he deactivated the alarm and fell back on his pillow. It was six o'clock in the morning, on the day of August the twenty-third. It was his first day at Braintree Community College, the only form of "higher education" his parents could afford him. He and his family had moved to Massachusetts, a state of the Empire, three years prior to his entrance into college, from Texas where he had lived all of his life. Raian sighed, knowing it would be weird getting use to yet another new school. Adapting to the new high school, when he moved, had been hard enough. But he had managed to make a few friends here and there. Slowly, he rolled out of bed, and made his way to the shower to begin preparations for his first day back in school. Introduction of Seireitou At the same time, elsewhere in the city, Seireitou Kawahiru, an accomplished sophomore in college, was preparing for his first day back in college as well. This year, he would begin as the top student of the school. Even in the case of most seniors in his school, Seireitou was considered genius. He accepted nothing but the best from himself, and it had gotten him this far. Seireitou was also a master of the art of Taekwondo, being considered the youngest instructor at the local dojo, and recognized internationally for his skill and knowledge of the art and its history. As he finished packing his bag for the day, he scurried from his home into the dawning light of day, and began the short walk to his school. Introduction of Teira As the sun peaked over the horizon, Teira Itamimura arrived at the college. She too was a sophomore, but she appeared to be a high school student still. Without much thought, she reached into the side pocket of her backpack, and pulled out a pink cell phone, mashing a button on its exterior to reveal to her the time. Six forty-five. Classes didn't begin until seven-fifteen, so she found a seat under a large tree on school grounds, sliding a book out of her backpack and beginning to read. She was an ordinary girl, unlike her two friends, who had the tenancy to draw attention to themselves. Teira was a very diligent student, however, and was recognized as such at their college. Several minutes passed, and suddenly, Teira heard the voices of two males approaching. She smiled as she heard them, shutting her book and placing it back in her backpack. She knew those voices. Her friends had arrived. The First Day Several hours had passed. It was now eleven forty-five, and all three friends happened to get a lunch break around that time, as all three of their classes let out then. "I can already tell this year is gonna be a big pain in the ass." Seireitou spat, as he walked alongside Teira and Raian. "My job in the morning. School until eight o'clock at night. It's so troublesome." Raian folded his hands behind his head, in a carefree manner as he walked, "Whelp, that's what you get for deciding to go on a triple major." he replied. "Its my fault for wanting to wanting to further my knowledge and obtain my goal?!" Seireitou retorted comically. "Yeah, yeah. That's what you always say." Raian replied, equally comically. Teira smiled at her friends as she listened to them bicker. It was wonderful to have such good friends with her at all times. The group stopped at a local Dairy Queen for lunch, though they remained silent for most of it. Teira in deep study in one of her textbooks, Raian reading the news on his cell phone's internet browser, and Seireitou was busy making flirty faces at some nearby college women. "That's interesting." Raian said spontaneously, breaking the silence. Seireitou didn't notice, and continued flirting, but Teira looked up from her book. "What is it?" she asked. "News about the war." he replied. "The empire is aiming directly for Europe now. Looks like the troops are about to land in Spain and go from there." This caught Seireitou's attention, "What is the Empire thinking? Going against the United Nations like this." he muttered. "They've been doing it for twenty years now. I doubt they'll stop anytime soon." Raian replied solemnly. Teira then interjected, "Careful you two. Our rights aren't what they use to be. That kind of talk can get you into some trouble." she reminded them. "Tch..." Seireitou spat, leaning back in his chair and drinking the last of his soda. Just then, his phone buzzed, causing him to pull it out and view the screen. "Shit... Its twelve-eleven, Teira-chan. We have class in fourteen minutes, so we'd better head back." he said. Teira nodded, "Alright." she replied, gathering her books. "You coming back to the school with us, Raian?" Seireitou asked before leaving. Raian looked up and then smiled, "Nah, you two go on ahead. My next class isn't for another hour. I'll stay here and eat." he said. "Suit yourself." Seireitou replied, "Later bro." And with that, Seireitou and Teira left Raian to himself. The First Star is Born Raian relaxed for several minutes in complete silence, munching on some fries as he waited for the time to pass. It was a nice day outside; at least to him it was. The sky was covered in storm clouds that looked like they were ready to burst at any moment. But Raian loved the rain, and he loved storms themselves, so the prospect of a storm made him happy. "I suppose I should get back." Raian sighed, collecting his things and leaving the restaurant. As he walked down, the thing he anticipated happened; it began to rain. No, rain was an understatement. It was as if the heavens had opened up and dumped all the waters of the earth down upon him. While others on the sidewalks scrambled to seek shelter, Raian continued his leisurely stroll, allowing the falling water to drown out his own thoughts. Thunder boomed in the distance. It was a good day. Raian rounded the corner. It was only a short three minute walk back to campus, leaving him five minutes from there to get back to class. But his plans were all interrupted when he passed an alleyway in-between two large buildings. There, in the shadow of the buildings, and with the rain pouring down, were a group of ruffians, likely members of a local gang, surrounding a smaller boy; likely a student in the local high school. Raian stopped, and ducked behind a dumpster, peering around the edge to watch events unfold. He couldn't make out exactly what the group was saying, but they were shouting and whooping like a bunch of uneducated delinquents. And suddenly, the scream of the younger boy at their center pierced the sky; shattering the noise of their whooping and hollering, shattering the fall of the rain and the roar of the thunder in the heavens above. They were attacking him, ruthlessly. Raian, being the good hearted person he was, wasn't about to sit there and wait. He darted from behind the dumpster and charged through puddles and heavy rainfall right at group. The sound of rain, thunder, the boy's screams of torment, and the gang's whooping covered the sound of his approach, so the first punch that landed on one of the group's members came completely as a shock; causing confusion and anger almost instantly. The second punch knocked out that member, and then, it was clear to the other members who was responsible. Raian stood, rain pouring from his frame, between the rest of the group and the now unconscious teen whom they had been torturing; their own unconscious member laying off to the side. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you anything? Don't pick on those who can't fight back." Raian spat, cracking his knuckles. He only got roars of outrage as a response, as the group charged him. Right then he knew he didn't stand a chance. Unlike Seireitou, he wasn't a martial arts master, and he never got into fights in high school, so his experience fighting a group of much larger men was at absolute zero. Yet he stood anyway, his body a human shield for the person that lay helpless behind him. Most wouldn't comprehend why he did what he did, but he knew. He did it because it was simply the right thing. Just as the thugs closed in on Raian, the boy stirred on the rain-soaked concrete below, looking up to see Raian standing above him. Raian had just enough time. He turned his head, and with all his might, shouted, "RUN!" The boy didn't think, didn't hesitate, didn't ask who he was or what he was doing; he simply complied. Getting to his feet as fast as he could, he took off towards the exit to the alleyway. The group was now on Raian and he was doing his best to fight them off. But when one of them pulled out a gun, it was clear who had one. "On your knees punk!" he shouted. "We'll teach you a lesson for interfering." Raian, knowing he had no choice, did as he was told. The first shot was much more painless than he imagined. It missed his heart by several inches, piercing his right shoulder. He felt nothing as he blacked out; blood beginning to soak his shirt where the wound was. From within his soul, he "heard" the group begin to chase after the boy he'd helped escape; as the boy hadn't yet reached the end of the alleyway. Raian heard his screams of terror as he realized the gang was after him yet again. "Am I dead?" Raian thought. "No.. Not yet. Gotta get up. Move... Move... Move...!" In the outside world, Raian's body became outlined in blue light and the wind picked up, causing it to rain harder. A soft wail began to emit from this light. A sounds so heavenly, it sounded almost like singing. "Move! Move, dammit!" he continued to shout mentally, as he rose from the blood-soaked puddle he had been laying in. "I said....MOOOVE!" With that, he was overcome with bright light; and when he emerged, the change was apparent immediately. Raian's Power Category:Chapters